


Start Again

by Pholo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Funeral, Grieving, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pholo/pseuds/Pholo
Summary: I asked for Sheith prompts, and Sheithfromvoltron said, "Funeral?"





	Start Again

It’s the first human funeral held in space.

Figures. Even in death, Shiro is setting records.

The grieving process is a familiar groove in Keith’s mind. Twice before Shiro has disappeared from Keith’s life, leaving only a uniform and a legacy to remember him by.

This time is different only because there’s a body.

A limp, bloody body, found discarded on the floor like a heap of laundry.

It was a lucky shot from a Galran firearm. No big bang or act of sacrifice. Just a gun and Shiro’s exposed throat.

Stupid.

It doesn’t make sense. Shiro doesn’t simply _die_. Everyone will believe he’s dead, sure—the Garrison, Shiro’s friends and relatives, the rest of the paladins—but Keith has done this song and dance before. Shiro is always out there somewhere—and one way or another, he always claws his way back home.

It’s the second time Keith has attended Shiro’s funeral. Keith stands at the new alien gravesite, his hands limp at his sides, and watches the shadows crawl across Shiro’s headstone. He lets Allura and the others deliver their speeches. He lets his friends conduct their respective ceremonies. He surrenders to their hugs and words of comfort. But Keith doesn’t contribute. He doesn’t reciprocate.

Shiro will be back eventually. He promised.  

 

A month later, Allura uncovers a file in the castle’s memory archives.

Keith’s eyes widen as he reads the file description. His body starts to quake. Allura looks at Keith, and Keith looks at Allura—and Keith laughs, honest to god _laughs_ , because _of course he would, that bastard._

Keith pivots and runs for the holodeck.

 

 

_Voltron,_

_I’ve made a copy of my consciousness using the castle’s computer.  In the event of my death, I hope you will consider reactivating the castle’s AI program and allowing me to live on through the castle’s energy. I wish to continue to serve you in the fight against Zarkon, with or without my physical form._

_All my love,_

_Takashi Shirogane_

**Author's Note:**

> I APOLOGIZE 
> 
> My Tumblr: mighty-trash.tumblr.com


End file.
